


橙味游泳池

by suranqing



Series: 爱豆X我 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranqing/pseuds/suranqing
Summary: 橙子味
Relationships: 颜值
Series: 爱豆X我 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	橙味游泳池

严肆低下头，继续亲吻谢执，搜刮他的口腔，里面都是甜腻的橙子味。

严肆一边亲谢执，不老实的手却已经从T恤下摆钻了进去，顺着腰际一路往上摸，摸到一点凸起的时候，停住，先轻轻捏了捏，然后感觉到谢执身体一僵。

谢执心理虽然做好了准备，但他毕竟是第一次，从来没有被人碰过的地方被碰到，总之……忍不住紧张。

“放松点宝宝。”严肆吻了吻谢执的嘴角，“我会很小心，交给我，好不好？”

谢执点点头，伸手抱着严肆，亲吻他的嘴唇，好像能从里面得到一些安慰。

严肆小心地揉了揉谢执的突起，等他的身体没有那么僵硬了，才继续揉捏。

谢执自己意识不到，但他被揉捏没几下，下面就已经抬头了，严肆的左侧大腿夹挤在谢执两条腿中间，正好被谢执竖起来的地方前端硬邦邦地蹭着。

严肆松开了揉捏谢执胸的手，却没有去碰顶着自己的地方，而是把手放到了谢执的腰际。

严肆本意其实只是随便搭一下，可就在他的手放到谢执腰际的刹那，谢执整个身体却轻轻颤抖了一下。

严肆抬头看谢执，谢执抬胳膊压住眼睛，不让严肆看表情。

严肆又试探着，轻轻抚摸了一下谢执的腰——这次没有颤抖，谢执只是两条腿下意识夹了一下，意识到夹到了严肆的腿，又赶紧往两边敞。

敞开到一半，恐怕是意识到这个姿势也不对，又僵硬地保持在哪里。

这也太可爱了。

严肆用尽了耐心克制自己，他拿一只手架住谢执不上不下的一条腿，让他靠着自己的胳膊，然后另一只手，则是轻抚谢执的腰际。

谢执被摸得浑身轻颤，没多久，下面就黏糊糊地渗水出来，先打湿了内裤的一小块，然后打湿了严肆大腿部分的短裤。

谢执从来没这么硬过，觉得下面很难受又带点舒服，很想有人摸摸它，却又不好意思去碰，羞耻得眼尾红成了鲜血色。

这一次，不只是眼尾红了，眼尾的红度第一次开始往下蔓延，往脖子那里，红成了一片。

严肆的手还在不紧不慢地抚摸他的腰际。

谢执忍了一会儿，终于忍不住了。

“严肆……我难受。”谢执低声道。

严肆也是第一次，听到这句话，连忙停手，问：“哪里难受，宝宝？”

谢执说刚刚那句话就已经耗尽了勇气，严肆这么问，他什么都说不出来，咬着牙，眼睛里面都是水汽。

严肆好像懂了，他往下摸了摸，摸到谢执的小腹，停住。

“是不是这里难受？”严肆温柔地问。

谢执还是不说话，侧过头，把脸羞耻地埋在靠枕里面。

严肆看到他红成一片的脖子，轻笑，说：“知道了。”

严肆一边说，一边轻轻拉开谢执的内裤，把手伸了进去，但是下一刻，他的手臂就被谢执的两条腿夹住。

严肆试图抽了抽自己的手，谢执的腿却夹得很紧，他根本抽不动，也没法儿动。

“宝宝。”严肆勾下身，用气声，低低说，“你这样我没法儿动，能不能松一点。”

“我害怕……”谢执的声音从枕头后面传出来，带点闷。

其实谢执也不想这样——他和他梦寐以求的人上床了，怎么还搞成这样。

“我知道。”严肆轻轻说，“不怕，宝贝。”

严肆没被夹住的那只胳膊举起来，摸了摸谢执的软发：“我会对你很好的，一直，永远都很好。”

严肆感觉夹着自己手的两条腿稍微动了一下，然后，谢执的双腿缓缓张开。

谢执的右侧大腿靠住沙发，让出了可以让严肆活动的通道；严肆试探着触碰到谢执的阳具，刚刚摸上去，感觉谢执的阳具在他手中跳了一下。

谢执发出一声很低的“唔”声，感觉马上就要射了。

严肆的手指挪开，碰了碰谢执的小腹，然后再一点一点地挪下来，让谢执慢慢适应他的手。

花了五分钟，严肆缓慢地把整个手包住谢执的阳具，轻轻撸动，没撸两下，虎口就沾上了一些粘乎乎的水。

严肆手里的阳具跳动不止，几股液体喷到严肆整个虎口上后，才慢慢平复下来。

谢执身体颤抖，捂着脸，严肆把手拿出来，看了看谢执喷在他手上的东西，心中有股说不出来的的成就感。

严肆不擦自己的虎口，俯下身去抱谢执。

不可避免的，黏液沾了些在两个人的衣服上。

严肆俯下身去，拉开谢执捂住脸的手，刚刚才拉开，严肆就看到了谢执脸上的水。

谢执觉得羞耻又难堪，想拿手去挡脸，还没挡住，严肆的嘴唇就已经贴了上来，把他脸上滑下去的眼泪吻走了。

严肆直起身，从桌上拿过橙汁杯子。

“喝点橙汁。”严肆一边说，一边含了一口到嘴里，勾下身去，贴住谢执的嘴唇。

甜丝丝的橙汁汩汩滑入谢执的嘴里，把刚才因为高潮离开的水分补充进去了一些。

“你真好看。”严肆喂完橙汁，摸了摸谢执的头发，又起身含了口橙汁，再喂给谢执，“我宝贝高潮的时候怎么都这么好看呢。”

严肆这句话并不是假的。

谢执高潮的时候，脸是粉色的——平时，无论是发烧还是害羞，他都从来没看到谢执的脸变成这种颜色。

高潮余韵的时候，眼睛闭着，长睫毛扇子一样搭在眼睛上，嘴巴微微张开，和身体一起颤抖，整个人美得不像话。

严肆贴住谢执的嘴唇，把最后一口橙汁喂进谢执嘴里，低声笑：“我真的是捡到宝了。”

谢执睁开眼睛，看了看严肆，没说话，只是勾住严肆的脖子，把嘴巴贴了上去。

严肆让他抱着，自己主动把舌头伸进去，谢执的嘴里都是甜腻腻的橙子味，品尝起来要多美味，有多美味。

严肆抱着谢执亲了一会儿，感觉刚才才因为射了而软下去的阳具，又抬头起来，把他的大腿顶着。

严肆和谢执略分，抬起头，微笑：“还想吗？”

谢执不好意思地挪开眼睛，一会儿后点点头：“嗯。”

“好。”

严肆抱着谢执，又吻了一下，手指却摸到谢执内裤边缘，指尖勾裤子，把内裤拉到大腿上，然后摸了个抱枕，把谢执的腰垫高。

两人唇分，严肆伸出手，摸了摸谢执的嘴唇，食指敲谢执唇瓣。

“舔它一下。”严肆说。

谢执睁开眼睛，乖乖地看了严肆一眼，然后两只手抱住严肆的手指，把它放到自己的嘴里。

谢执含着严肆的手指，轻轻吮吸，舌尖划过上面的纹路。

谢执一边舔，一边感觉到沙发动了一下，严肆下了沙发。

下一秒钟，谢执感受到，自己的阳具被一个温暖的嘴唇给亲吻了一下。

再下一秒，严肆直接把谢执整个阳具都吞了进去。

“严肆……别——啊……”

谢执的拒绝没说完，就在他开口刹那，严肆的手指已经逃了出去，下一刻，被谢执口水润滑的食指放到了谢执的体内。

谢执的整个腰瞬间就软了，他死死咬住自己的嘴唇，不想让自己发出叫声，整个人都没力气。

谢执伸出手，摸着严肆的头发，感觉到自己的阳具掠过了严肆的喉咙深处，然后又被舌头怼住龟头，灵巧的舌头带来巨大的快感，简直让谢执要疯了。

更令人疯狂的是后穴的感受。

谢执从来没有被开拓过的地方钻进去一个异物，一开始还有点不适，但随着严肆的手指在内壁辗转，很快，一个点被触碰到。

谢执整个腰往上一抬，严肆嘴里的阳具忽然间胀大了一倍。

严肆抬起眼睛看看谢执，又拿手去碰谢执那一点，指尖刚刚戳上去，谢执整个儿腿都绷直了。

“是这里啊。”严肆心想，手指不再游走，专心致志地去触碰那一个点。

谢执被巨大的快感弄得快要昏过去了，他的后穴开始不由自主地分泌腻乎乎的肠液，打湿整个严肆的手指。

前后夹击的快感让谢执在欲海之中浮沉，但渐渐的，谢执就感觉到后穴一阵说不出的麻和痒，前面的阳具被严肆舔得再卖力也差了点什么。

谢执射不出来。

“严……严肆……”

严肆正在吞吐，闻言一顿，抬起眼睛，示意谢执说。

谢执没看严肆，他的手无意识地在严肆头顶抚摸，过了好久，才用气声道：“要不……你进来吧。”

严肆把谢执的阳具吐出来，谢执的阳具也是粉色的，包裹了一层唾液，在日光之下，看上去闪闪发光。

顶端，一丝晶莹的液体垂下来，悬挂在龟头和谢执的大腿之间。

“准备好了？”严肆嗓子有点哑，确认了一遍。

“嗯……”

“好。”

严肆一边说，一边摸了摸沙发后背，沙发和墙壁的夹缝中，严肆摸出来一瓶人体润滑剂。

大瓶装，水性润滑，橘子味的。

严肆把自己的裤子脱了，他的阳具挣脱开内裤的束缚，从里面弹跳出来，严肆把橘子味的润滑剂打圈挤在自己阳具上，然后抹开。

严肆在谢执的身下再加了两个垫子，谢执屁股抬高，粉色的后穴一览无余。

刚才经过充分润滑的后穴有点红，正在紧张地开合收缩，上面有些分泌出来的肠液水光。

严肆那手指上剩下的润滑剂摸了摸穴口，然后把自己阳具的头部顶上去。

“唔……”谢执修长的手指抓住一个垫子，腰不由自主地抬高。

“放松点宝贝。”严肆拍拍谢执侧腰，然后握住，“疼就告诉我。”

严肆试探性地挤进去了一点，并不多，停下来，左右开拓一下，然后再慢慢往里。

谢执一开始觉得有点痛，但之前前戏做得很好，他很快也就适应了，严肆没花几分钟就整根没入，让谢执适应了一下，开始抽插。

谢执：“嗯……唔……”

谢执捂着自己的嘴，尽量不让自己叫出声来。

严肆一把把他的手拉开，阳具在他的要害顶了一下。

严肆：“叫出来。”

谢执的手被严肆拉着，没办法抑制自己，而且严肆那几下都顶在要害，他马上就瘫了，手指尖发麻。

谢执：“严……严肆……嗯……”

严肆：“什么，宝宝？”

谢执：“很……很舒服……”

谢执头往后仰，他感觉自己现在就像一个不会水的人被丢到了游泳池里，被浪拍得随意起起伏伏。

身体里面的快感真的要把谢执淹没了，他很怀疑自己会不会死在这张沙发上。

然后，谢执被严肆抱了起来。

严肆让谢执两条腿跨坐在他身上，紧紧抱着他，贴住他的嘴唇，下半身用力，往里面顶。

这个姿势比刚才那个还要顶得更深，谢执紧紧抱着严肆的后背，手指尖却还记得不抠严肆脊背，只是紧紧把他抱着。

谢执的前端已经射了，但是射完却也软不下来，依旧硬着把严肆肚子顶着，渗出前列腺液。

严肆伸手，摸了摸两个人连接的地方，那里也是湿湿的。

谢执整个人都湿了，像刚刚被剥开皮的橙汁，散发出甜腻的橙香。

“我要射了，宝贝。”严肆的手摸着谢执的屁股，轻轻拍了一下，“我出来射……”

“不……”谢执用最后的理智抱住严肆，“里面……就行。”

严肆静默了两秒，身下开始快速的抽插，谢执穴口的软肉被硬邦邦的阳具带着翻出来又被塞回去，止不住的呻吟声音在严肆耳畔回响。

谢执听到自己耳畔，严肆一声低吼，然后他感觉后穴的阳具跳动，有力的液体冲进去，打在他脆弱的后穴里面。

堵不住的白浊又缓缓从他后穴流出来。

“我会永远爱你的。”

溺水的谢执快要晕过去了，他抱着严肆被T恤隔着的后背，低声说。

严肆动作一顿，也抱紧了谢执，亲吻了一下他被汗水打湿的额头，然后是嘴唇。

“我也会永远爱你的，宝贝。”

谢执说完这句话，已经累得不行了，刚刚才换上去的T恤全都被汗湿，谢执软在严肆身上，抱着他开始打瞌睡。

严肆看了看谢执睡着的样子，觉得有点不妙，拍拍他肩膀：“宝贝，我要又硬了，我先出来？”

“不出来……”谢执低声道，“你做吧。”

“我喜欢你。”谢执说，“你想要多少，我都给你。”


End file.
